A Priceless Lesson
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles accidentally breaks one of David's favorite toys, he takes an unusual step to make it up to him. One-shot, inspired by iloveromance's "Like As a Father." Rating is for slight innuendo.


**Author's Note:** Many thanks to the lovely and talented Andrea ( **iloveromance** ), whose _Mad Men_ story, "Like As a Father" planted the seed for this. I wasn't sure where this was going, or how long it'd be, but I'm happy with the result! :D

Niles breathed a sigh of relief as he walked through his front door. Even though David and Daphne were out, it was nice to be home. It seemed his workday would never end. In fact, there was still more he wanted to do. Because he'd been so booked up with patients, he hadn't had time to update his notes. After barely pausing a moment to take off his coat, he headed right back to his study.

Normally, Niles didn't like to bring work home. He knew it took time away from his wife and son, and they had to be his top priority. But sometimes it was inevitable. He set the laptop down on his desk, eager to finish what he needed to do before they got home from shopping. But when Niles sat down, he felt something sharp. He immediately got up and looked at the seat of his desk chair. On it sat David's beloved toy robot. Both he and Daphne had repeatedly told the boy not to play in here, but, apparently, he hadn't listened.

The robot's one arm was now broken, and it was clear the toy would no longer work. For a moment, Niles couldn't help thinking, _Well, that's what he gets for playing where he wasn't supposed to_. But then he pictured his little boy. David loved the robot. It was his favorite toy, a gift from his grandfather for his last birthday. Even if the boy was partly responsible for what had happened, he couldn't bear the thought of breaking David's heart. He glanced at his watch. If he was lucky, _maybe_ he'd have time to make a quick run to the toy store. He wasn't even sure if this robot would be in stock. But it didn't matter.

As quickly has he could, Niles put his coat back on and raced back out to the car. He drove faster than usual, while barely obeying traffic laws. He got the toy store just ten minutes before they would be closing. He raced in and went right up to the first salesperson he saw. "I need to know where your toy robots are! Please, it's an emergency!"

The woman gave him an odd look. Toys usually weren't an emergency. But she smiled at him anyway. "Right this way." She led him to an aisle where robots, spaceships, and other sci-fi toys were displayed. To his dismay, Niles could not find the robot his son had at home. At first, he panicked. How would he ever make this up to David? But then he realized there was a newer version of the robot right here. It looked much the same, but it had more flashing lights, and even spoke a few new phrases. Without hesitation, he grabbed it and headed for the register.

He quickly paid, and got back into the car. His heart was pounding. He hoped he could get back home before David and Daphne did. Fortunately, traffic was on his side, and he made it to the Montana in almost no time. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was still alone. He took the shopping bag back into the study.

Now that he'd calmed down, Niles was free to concentrate fully on his patients. He barely noticed the next half hour passing as he typed. His thoughts were only interrupted when he heard the front door open, and Daphne and David's muffled voices came from the living room.

"David? Would you come here, please?" Niles called out.

In the living room, David gave his mother a nervous glance. He remembered right before they'd left, how his mother was in a hurry to leave, and he'd left his toy on his father's chair. He hadn't given it a moment's thought since then. But now he was in for it. The only question was, how long would he have to go without TV? A week? Two?

"Well, you'd better go in," Daphne said. "There's no use making him wait."

David swallowed hard. Slowly, he made his way back to his father's study, feeling as if he were walking to his own execution. He nervously peeked his head in the door. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Come here. I want to talk to you."

His dad didn't even sound mad, but that almost made it worse. Why couldn't he just yell, and get it over with? Reluctantly, he walked all the way into the study.

Niles watched his son come into the room. It was clear the boy was afraid. _Fear is a good way to make a lesson stick_ , he thought. "You remember what Mom and I have told you about playing in here, right?"

David nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry, Dad. Mom was in a hurry to go shopping, and I just forgot about my robot! I'll never do it again, I promise!"

"Well, that's very good to hear, son. You can't go leaving your toys all over the place. That's how they get broken. But this was your first offense, so I decided not to be too hard on you. I found your robot on my seat, and unfortunately, he didn't quite survive being sat on." Niles showed the boy his now-broken toy.

David's heart broke as he saw his beloved toy broken. He almost wanted to cry, knowing he would no longer see the flashing lights or hear it speak.

As he saw the sadness on David's face, Niles realized that he'd let his son suffer enough. He'd made his point. "This is a one-time-only deal, David. I'm not going to do this every time something of yours gets broken, but I made a little trip to the toy store earlier this evening." Niles reached under his desk and produced the shopping bag.

David gasped when he looked inside the bag and saw a box with a picture of a brand-new robot. "Wow!"

Niles laughed at the excitement on David's face. "This new robot is all yours, on one condition. If you leave it somewhere, and it gets broken, you're going to have to buy yourself a new one, all right?" He hoped his son would hear the seriousness in his tone.

"Yeah, of course! Wow, you got the newer one! I can't believe this," David said, still in shock.

"I knew how much you loved the one your grandfather got you, so I took pity on you," Niles said, blushing a bit.

"Thanks, Dad! You're the best!" David placed the robot on the floor before throwing his arms around his father's neck.

As Niles hugged his son tightly, he saw Daphne standing in the doorway. "Um, son, why don't you take that upstairs to play, all right? Just be careful with it."

David nodded, and still grinning, took the robot up to his room.

Niles looked at his wife, knowing she'd seen and heard everything. "I know it was a stupid thing to do," Niles admitted. "I should've let him learn his lesson. But I couldn't bear the thought of him being upset."

Daphne came into the room, smiling. She kissed Niles' cheek. "I know it wasn't what any of the experts would've suggested, but I probably would've done the same."

Niles stood, putting his arms around her. "I guess, when it comes to David, logic sort of flies out the window. The same way it does whenever I look at you." He grinned, remembering the years when he would take any excuse to be near her.

Daphne kissed him, overwhelmed with love for him. "Well, I've been known to do the same around you," she said. "After all, I fell in love with you while I was engaged to someone else."

"And I was a married man," Niles agreed. "Twice."

"That's all in the past now," Daphne said. "And suddenly it occurs to me that I haven't told you lately how much I love you."

"Daphne, you don't have to tell me. I can see it in your eyes, and I can feel it each time we kiss."

"I know, but I think we should do a bit more than that, don't you?"

"I thought you'd never ask, my love." Niles slipped his hand into hers, and they began walking toward the stairs. The cost of that toy robot was worth it, just to see David so happy. But a moment like this, with Daphne, was priceless. It was something he could never forget.

 **The End**


End file.
